between_the_worlds_and_keybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Van Ogre
Van Ogre (ヴァン･オーガー, Van Ōgā), nicknamed as "The Supersonic" (音越, Otogoe), is a fictional character and antagonist of the One Piece series. He is the masterful sharpshooting sniper of the Blackbeard Pirates who lives up to his role and epithet, sniping with a large ornate rifle. Ogre is typically stoic and defers to his Captain. ".''" :—Van Ogre. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Barry Yandell (English), Masaya Takatsuka (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography One of the original 5 Blackbeard Pirates and the ship sniper, Van Ogre is a masterful sharpshooter who lives up to his role and epithet, sniping with a large ornate rifle. Ogre is typically stoic and defers to his Captain. Appearance Ogre is a rather thin man of abnormal height, with light brown hair that hangs down to his lower neck. He appears calm all the time, even in battles, and his typical expression is generally emotionless. His eyebrows are almost always furrowed in what looks like a saddened expression, and he rarely smiles. The left lens of the black glasses he wears is a normal, rectangular eyepiece, but the right side is circular and holds what appears to be a cross hair. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip He sports a large black hat, protruding out to both sides: curiously, its shape bears an uncanny resemblance to an upturned boat's hull. Van Augur is constantly wearing a long black cape, under which he wears a button-up, pale lavender shirt with loose sleeves, and simple black pants, with a maroon belt with an aqua outline that goes over a small portion of his shirt. He also wears black shoes. Due to the size of his rifle Senriku, he carries it leaned against his shoulder. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Light Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: October 5th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Van Ogre is extremely calm and analytical even during battle. He very rarely changes his facial expression. However, in his confrontation with Ace on Banaro Island, he showed a darker side - showing a devilish grin after a failed kill shot. Like his crewmates, Augur is a heavy believer in fate. He displays very strong loyalty to Blackbeard and the rest of the crew. Relationships Friends/Allies * Blackbeard Pirates ** Marshall D. Teech ** G. Zass Burgess ** Doc Q ** Raffit ** Stronger ** Shiryu ** San Juan Wolf ** Vasco Shot ** Catarina Devon ** Avalo Pizarro Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Gol D. Roger * Monkey D. Rex * Red-Haired Pirates ** Shanks * Whitebeard Pirates ** Ward Newgate ** Portgaz D. Ace * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy * Jimbei * World Government * Bonney Pirates ** Jewelry Bonney Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Van Ogre is shown to have great speed in shooting and running, as he did during his battle against Portgaz D. Ace. His powerful eyesight makes him a valuable asset as a scout for the crew, as he managed to spot Akainu on board an approaching Navy battleship. He also demonstrated superhuman endurance for his thin figure as he endured one of Whitebeard's Tremor-Tremor Fruit shockwaves (albeit not a direct hit) and Fleet Admiral Sengoku's shockwaves with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates. Marksmanship Van Ogre is easily one of the greatest master marksmen in the entire series. With his favorite rifle Senriku, Ogre is able to fire bullets over tremendous distances with extraordinary accuracy. This is shown when Chopper suggested to Usopp that the seagulls flying around their ship were shot sniped from an extremely long distance, Nami immediately disclaims and refuses to believe it since they could not see the island Ogre was on, saying it was 'impossible' for any sniper in the world to do. Ogre was even able to tell after he shot the birds that one of them did not die rather immediately, showing his immensely sharp vision. Another example of his immense marksmanship skills (which is seen in the anime) is when he shot through the bullets of Impel Down's staff, and then through the barrels of their guns, destroying them. It was because of this that he was also able to discern Akainu being on board of the incoming battleship from afar. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons :Main article: Senriku As the sniper of the crew, Van Ogre uses a rifle called Senriku (千陸, Senriki) in battle. The rifle is extra long in length, and allows extraordinary long range shooting. Combined with his eyesight and immense marksmanship skills, this makes Senriku a lethal long-range weapon. However, he also used it for pointblank attack against Whitebeard. Transportation Gallery History Past So far most of Van Ogre's past is unknown, such as how he joined Blackbeard's crew in the first place, whether he holds a bounty, and where he obtained his gun. Some time after joining the Blackbeard Pirates, Van Ogre and the entire crew attacked Drum Island forcing the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Van Ogre One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:One Piece Universe Characters